Mi infierno
by Kao no nai tsuki
Summary: El demonio al que me aferro; traición y amor. Beberé mis lágrimas esta noche, beberé mis lágrimas y lloraré porque yo sé bien lo mucho que me amas; puedo hacer lo que sea, puedo ser lo que quieras que sea.


Mi infierno

El demonio al que me aferro; traición y amor. Beberé mis lágrimas esta noche, beberé mis lágrimas y lloraré porque yo sé bien lo mucho que me amas; puedo hacer lo que sea, puedo ser lo que quieras que sea.

Naraku x Kikyo.

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, autora del manga: "InuYasha: un cuento feudal de hadas".

La canción que sirvió para inspiración es propiedad de Stefani Germanotta, autora de "Judas"

**He realizado una reedición de este fanfic en forma de agradecimiento al foro "¡Siéntate!" **

….

Una santa guerrera de alma buena y generosa, sacrificándose día y noche por la aldea en la que nació. Figura sagrada digna de respeto y admiración que sólo tuvo una equivocación: haberse enamorado, y debido a esto murió de manera lamentable interrumpiendo así su joven vida. Podría decirse que esa es la versión _bíblica _acerca de mí.

Pero la realidad podría describirme como, ciertamente, una mujer enamorada con una vida interrumpida de repente, justo en el momento en el que realmente estaba por comenzar.

Una santa guerrera no, mas bien, una santa estúpida; caída en la crueldad de un amor enfermizo de aquel que me prefirió muerta, ahogada en sangre y odio, antes de permitirse a sí mismo verme feliz y realizada con aquel que representaba mi más grande virtud, mi amor prohibido.

_InuYasha…_

Yo quise amarte, en realidad quise, pero algo me alejó de ti…

—Todo parece indicar que él ya ha tomado una decisión, dime Kikyo ¿Serás capaz de aceptarla o tomarás el mismo rumbo que yo tomé? Me refiero a si preferirías que InuYasha muera atormentado por el rencor en lugar de ser feliz a lado de tu reencarnación —escucho su voz cerca de mí con aquella repugnante sátira. Fijando mi mirada en él puedo notar una sonrisa retorcida en espera de verme flaquear.

¿Qué amor enfermizo y sin escrúpulos dice profesarme? Mi dolor le provoca placer, al saberme muerta puedo jurar que esa misma sonrisa que tiene ahora mismo se dibujó, en aquél entonces, en su malévola cara.

Aún puedo recordar aquel mortal dolor de mi sangrante herida, pero más recuerdo el amargo sabor de sentirme traicionada; entonces entendí que el amor es como una tabla de madera, con ella puedes construirte un hogar o el ataúd para un cuerpo muerto…

Miro a mi alrededor, quedan sólo ruinas ardiendo en fuego y los amigos de InuYasha quedaron gravemente heridos al igual que él mismo, pero parece no importarle ya que se dedica a proteger entre sus brazos a ella…

Redirijo mi mirada hacia Naraku, el también se encuentra mal herido, más de la mitad de su cuerpo fue destruido por una flecha que lanzó Kagome. Siento su fuerte mano presionar mi mentón para obligarme a verlo directamente a los ojos. Ambos nos encontramos llenos de los celos, la envidia, la locura. No mira lo que ha hecho. ¿Mi corazón sangra y cree que es divertido?

—¿Qué harás entonces? —pregunta acercando más su repugnante rostro al mío y me besa. Su boca tiene un amargo sabor a alcohol y muerte, sonríe de forma maliciosa y utiliza uno de sus tentáculos para atravesar mi estómago.

—¡Kikyo! —escucho a InuYasha y Kagome nombrarme al unísono, entonces una flecha más por parte de Kagome es lanzada hiriendo de nueva cuenta a Naraku, quien se aferra con fuerza a mí, no parece importarle ni un poco que estemos a punto de morir, a ninguno de nosotros dos nos importa…

—Sé bien que preferirás llevarte a InuYasha contigo antes de verlo feliz a lado de Kagome, tú y yo no somos tan diferentes… —susurra sin apartar su mano de mi mentón, sujeto esa mano con mi mano derecha, mientras que la izquierda la dirijo hasta la herida provocada por la flecha de Kagome, observo como el aura de esa niña comienza a purificar poco a poco la esencia de Naraku; miro fugazmente a la herida de mi estómago, el miasma mortífero carcome mi cuerpo de barro, tanto que ya no siento ningún dolor.

—Te equivocas Naraku, tú y yo somos muy diferentes; mientras tú deseas verme ahogada en el sufrimiento del infierno —pauso un momento para tomar aliento—, yo deseo salvar tu alma…quiero que tú seas para siempre _mi_infierno… —dicho esto con todas mis energías quemo en fuego sagrado a Naraku quien da un grito desgarrador por el dolor, me aferro con fuerza a él sintiendo cómo mi cuerpo se va carcomiendo también en ese fuego.

Me obsesioné con las cosas enfermas que hizo, Siguiéndole y acechando todos sus movimientos y ahora, simplemente, lo hundiré.

No podría amar a un hombre de manera más pura, hasta perderme en la oscuridad me da igual. Me aferro a él y perdono su retorcido camino, aunque más de una vez me ha de costar la vida.

—¡Kikyo!, con un demonio ¡No lo hagas! —escucho a todos los presentes aterrados por mi destino, deseo decirles que no se preocupen por mí, ya he sido salvada…

Es tan cruel, pero aún así estoy enamorada de Naraku…

**_FIN_**

Bueno, aquí un one-shot que se me ocurrió hace poco durante la clase de temas selectos de matemáticas. A mí parecer es esta la historia más oscura y tétrica que he escrito hasta ahora, y para ser sincera me agradó mucho el resultado.

Y es que, con una pareja como la de Naraku y Kikyo, el romance y la ternura están de sobra. Además utilice una canción en especial para inspirarme: Judas de Lady Gaga, la versión original así como el cover en español realizado por Yellow Mellow, ambas versiones pueden encontrarlas en mi blog en la sinopsis de esta historia


End file.
